This invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for a fishing rod and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for warming a fishing rod handle, wherein the apparatus includes a pouch adapted to receive a heat pack.
Traditionally, the best time for catching fish is either early in the morning or late in the evening because the fish are more active at these times of the day. Additionally, many fishermen enjoy fishing early or late in the fishing season, since often times there are more fish during these times of the season. However, the air temperature typically tends to be colder during these times of the day and these times of the season, which in turn causes the fishermen""s hands to become cold and to even, in some cases, become frostbitten. In order to prevent their hands from freezing, fishermen often times are required to wear bulky gloves or even mittens, which tend to decrease the fishermen""s dexterity. Bulky gloves and/or mittens prevent a fisherman from putting his finger on the fishing line to sense a bite, they also make it more difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish such tasks as removing a hook from a fish, baiting a hook, or tying a hook onto a fishing line. Many times, in order to accomplish these tasks, a fisherman must remove the gloves or mitten from his hands, a cumbersome and time consuming procedure.
Accordingly, further development of an apparatus and method for warming a fisherman""s hands while fishing, and more specifically warming a fisherman""s hands while holding a fishing rod, is necessary in order to decrease the time it takes for one to catch fish and increase the ease and efficiency of fishing.
In view of the above limitations of existing apparatus and methods for warming a fisherman""s hands while fishing, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a warming apparatus for a fishing rod handle including a retaining mechanism having a first edge opposed to a second edge, the retaining mechanism adapted to receive at least one heat pack, and attachment means for connecting the first edge with the second edge, wherein the warming apparatus is adapted to fold substantially around the fishing rod handle. By this apparatus, the fisherman""s hands can be kept warm while the fisherman is fishing without the need for bulky gloves or mittens that can increase the time it takes for one to catch fish and increase the ease and efficiency of fishing. According to one aspect of the present invention, the first edge and the second edge have a length substantially equal to the length of the fishing rod handle. According to another aspect of the present invention, the retaining mechanism includes a heat pack that generates heat either through a chemical reaction or by using electricity.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method for warming a fisherman""s hands is provided, the method including forming a retaining mechanism adapted to receive a heat pack for providing heat, the retaining mechanism having a first edge opposed to a second edge, securing a heat pack to the retaining mechanism, wrapping the retaining mechanism around a substantial portion of the fishing rod handle, and securing the retaining mechanism to the fishing rod handle.